


The Passion, The Passion, Is More Than I Can Withstand

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [34]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sorry Not Sorry, Truck AU, no really this is an AU where they are literal pickup trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Two trucks, holding hands.





	The Passion, The Passion, Is More Than I Can Withstand

Two trucks sped down the highway. An old beatup purple and white monstrosity had attracted the smaller teal truck's attention, not for the first time, for its reckless driving... and yet the teal truck, whose license plate read "P3RRY", had never caught up to it. Anyone would take that as a sign.

The older truck, sans license plate but with "DOOFENSHMIRTZ" emblazoned on its side, at times suspected something more: that P3RRY let it go every time.

A suspicion that was only confirmed by the way P3RRY pulled up beside it that evening, door open to brush against its own.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary, and premise, all come from [Two Trucks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WchseC9aKTU) by Lemon Demon, because I've been listening to that a lot recently.
> 
> What can I say, I love handholding. Also anthropomorfic.


End file.
